


Hummingbird

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aerosmith, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Mating, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angels, Attracting a Mate, Bottom Dean, Brotherly Affection, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel in the Bunker, Claiming Bites, Dancing and Singing, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Meatloaf, Sex on the Impala, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a habit of singing while he works and Dean can't help but hide out and listen to him whenever he starts...until one time he sees more than he meant to and a whole new world of awesome opens up for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic I wrote while trying to combat Writers Block. Hope you guys enjoy it. x

When Castiel came to live at the Bunker full time the Hunters began to see a whole new side to the nerdy little dude, and after only a week they couldn’t remember what life had been like without him. He was forever helping out with whatever it was they needed, from helping Sam translate some of the more difficult and ancient books stored in the MOL Library, to helping Dean dig out and display all the old weapons they found in what was halfway to being a fairly decent Armoury - Dean was sure that soon enough they would have one of every weapon ever created and a valuable tool for catching and killing every dark nasty they could think of, and that made the Hunter giddy with joy. The Hunters enjoyed having the Angel with them, but his usefulness was not the only thing they enjoyed. It turned out that Cas had some odd habits that slipped out when he was at ease and enjoying himself, which was all the time when he was with the Brothers. Dean noticed one of the Angels oddities the first week after he moved in with them.

 

\----------

 

It was Deans turn to do the laundry, and he had been putting it off long enough, so long that he had run out of boxers and had to succumb to collecting everyone else’s smelly socks along with his own if he wanted to avoid being bawled out by Sam again. After having a whole basket full of clothes dumped on him by the Jolly Giant, Dean struggled down the hall to Cas’ room and knocked on the door before entering. The knocking was just Deans old habit as the Angel had told him many times already that he was more than welcome in his room and did not have to knock for entry. When he was inside he looked around but couldn’t find Castiel, so he walked over to the laundry hamper and simple began pulling the clothes out into his basket…and that’s when he heard the sweetest noise in the world.

“And I would do anything for love…I’d run right into Hell and back…”

Dean froze and stared off towards the bathroom door, only now noting the sound of rushing water and the small amount of steam that was rising from under the door - the Angel liked his showers hot enough to boil lobster! The Hunter slowly made his way towards the door and listened in, a smile crossing his face.

“Would you cater to every fantasy I got! Would you hose me down with Holy Water, if I get to hot!”

Dean put a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles and quickly but silently darted out of the room with his laundry in hand. He had to tell Sammy about this! He burst through the tall Hunters door and slammed it shut behind him, taking a seat at the table beside his Brother with a huge grin on his face.

“You’ll never believe what I just found out…” Dean squeaked excitedly and Sam eyed him expectantly.

“What, what is it? Something on the case?” Sam asked, reaching to shut down his laptop.

“Better! Cas sings Meatloaf when he showers…” Dean giggled like a school child, waiting for Sammy to join him but when the Younger Hunter just stared at him he lost some of his sparkle.

“He does…He is in there right now singing along to the Loaf!” Dean snapped as Sam sighed heavily and returned to his research, ignoring his idiot Brother.

“Yeah, Cas sings in the shower…okay Dean.” Sammy said without even looking up from his research and Dean stared in shock at his uninterested little Brother.

“He does so! Why don’t you believe me?!” Dean snapped, pouting like a child when his Brother looked sceptically at him over the laptop.

“Dean, even for you this is ridiculous. I am not falling for it…” Sam said with a chuckle, shaking his when Dean stood up and stormed from the room with a growl. He would prove it to him one way or the other, he would show Sam!

 

\----------

 

Turned out it was not just showering that got Cas singing like a bird, basically working on any task that made him happy got the Angel going at it full throttle.

“Baby, when I think about you, I think about love”

Dean first heard the sound when he was in the kitchen prepping dinner, and his head snapped up to catch the tune with a smile on his face.

“Darlin’, don’t wanna live without you, and you love”

The Hunter grinned wide as he recognised the song, it was one of his favourites and he was out of the room and running along the corridor to find Cas before he could blink. He found Cas in the garage, working on his car as he sang and…danced?! The Angel was swaying his hips and tapping his hands on the rim of the car while he sang along.

“If I had those golden dreams of my yesterdays, I would wrap you in the Heaven 'til I'm dyin' on the way” Cas sang and his voice was sweet honey, the words flowing over Dean in a wave that felt so soothing that Dean leant back against the wall outside the door and sighed softly, closing his eyes to listen.

“Feel like makin’…FEEL LIKE MAKIN’ LOVE! FEEL LIKE MAKIN’ LOVE! FEEL LIKE MAKIN’ LOVE! Feel like makin’ love to you!” Cas sang as he danced and Dean mouthed along with the lyrics, resisting the urge to sing out loud and alert Cas to his presence. He was quickly falling in love with listening to the Angel sing and not even the prospect of dinner could pull him away…

…Although the fact that he left the stove on might just do it…

Deans eyes flew open as he realised he had left everything in the kitchen on including the oven and he shot off the wall and ran full pelt back to the kitchen, following the trail of smoke that was billowing down the hallway and the sounds of Sam screaming his name.

“WHAT THE HELL?! DEAN!” Sam’s voice screamed from the blackened kitchen and Dean cringed.

How the hell was he gonna explain this one.

 

\----------

 

Over the next few weeks Dean found himself getting more and more distracted, and he could barely keep his mind on anything Sam asked him to do. He burnt the dinner, broke the mugs, vacuumed up Sam’s hairclips and had to spend six hours fixing the cleaner…he even stalled the Impala. After a the last one Sam took his keys off him and declared him too sick to function, banning him from all fun activities including Weapons Training until he ‘worked it out’ with Castiel. You see all of these nasty attacks of clumsiness all had one thing in common - Castiel. Every single time Dean lost his shit and couldn’t function like a normal Human Being it was in the presence of the increasingly frustrated Angel, who admitted to Sam in private that he was unsure as to what he had done to upset Dean but he would do anything to make it right again if only the Hunter would let him near enough. Every time he tried to talk to Dean the man seemed to become more upset and would find any excuse to leave as quickly as possible - hence why the Angel was spending so much time doing all the things that reminded him of Dean - just as he was doing now.

He worked on his car, methodically cleaning and tightening to Deans specifications while he thought back on the times his friend had showed him how to care for Meg. The Hunter had nagged him till he was blue in the face about naming the car after the demon but Cas finally silenced him when he explained that it was in her memory and he would hear no more about it. Sam had thought it was funny naming the car after her, making jokes about the Demon being a good ride and Dean had explained them to Castiel after Sam had left to avoid his little Brother being smited by a pissed off Angel of the Lord. While Cas worked he would find himself slowly unwinding and as the smiles came easier he would start to sing, first humming then mouthing the words under his breath and steadily getting louder until he was belting out classic rock tunes and he’d even started to dance on one occasion. He didn’t know where it came from but it seemed every time he thought about all the good times with Dean he just wanted to sing out loud.

“I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping while you’re far away and dreaming…” Cas started softly as he buffed the hood of the car, his head nodding along with the tune in his head. He smiled as he recalled the movie he and Dean had watched together the night before and how he had fallen in love with the song that was the theme tune, then how Dean had given him a hug when Cas had cried at the ending.

“I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever. Where every moment spent with you is a moment a treasure!” Cas sang as he worked, swaying his hips to the rhythm and finding that even his wings wanted to move along - every feather was on edge with an electricity that only came when he was lost in a song. He was so wrapped up in his dance that he didn’t hear the skidding footsteps or the gasp that sounded behind him, signalling Deans arrival.

“I don’t wanna close my eyes! I don’t wanna fall asleep cause I’d miss you, Baby, and I don’t wanna miss a thing! Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do I’d still miss you, Baby, and I don’t wanna miss a thing!” Cas could feel the emotion building in his chest and it felt like a hot ball tight around his heart, working its way up and outwards like an explosion.

“I don’t wanna miss one smile, I don’t wanna miss one kiss, I just wanna be with you right here with you just like this! I just wanna hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine, and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of timmmee yeah yeah yeah yeah YEAAA-ARGHHH!” Cas finished with a scream as he turned around and found an astonished Dean Winchester watching him sing his heart out in the middle of the MOL Garage. The two stood stock still staring at one another and Castiel took in the fact that the Hunter was breathing heavily with his tongue nearly hanging out of his mouth. The Angel took a moment to realise that Dean was not actually staring at him but at a point somewhere high above his right shoulder…right where his…

Castiel’s mouth fell open and he looked over his shoulder to see his wings where out on display and the Hunter could see him in all his glory, the pearly white and golden plumage puffed up with excitement. A crimson blush took over his face and he closed his eyes with an embarrassed groan, unable to believe that his wings had chosen to display like this to Dean…it was horrible and they were…

“Amazing…” Cas heard Dean whisper behind him and a hand came down on his shoulder, startling him. Before he knew what he was doing he had threw Deans hand off him and stumbled backwards, catching a brief view of the Hunters hurt expression before his wings beat the air and he took off, flying away from his home and his family as fast as his wings would carry him.

Dean stood in the middle of the garage with his heart breaking, holding the hand that Cas had slapped away close to his chest and staring at the place where - up until a moment ago - the love of his life had stood.

 

\----------

 

Castiel tore through the vale at speed and crashed through the Heavenly gates, almost taking out the new arrivals on his way in and scaring the crap out of the souls awaiting placement. He landed and immediately he took off running, heading for the only place he could feel safe right now - Gabriel’s.

The Archangel had long ago claimed a small patch of Heaven as his own and he would go there alone when the fighting became far too much for him to handle, but he never told anyone where it was and he was the best at covering his tracks. It was a skill he passed on to the only Angel in Heaven who cared enough to try and track him for reasons other than to force a war on him that he never wanted, his baby Brother Castiel. The little Angel spent many years following Gabriel everywhere he went and when the fighting started he was heartbroken when he could no longer find his older Brother…heartbroken and scared. He wanted nothing more than to feel Gabriel’s Grace wrapped around him like a blanket so he could block out the sounds of his Brothers and Sisters crying, but the Archangel was far too good at hiding. As time passed and the Angel came and went from Cas’ life the younger Angel began to pick up his skills, learning how he moved and how he thought until one day when the Archangel disappeared again and Castiel could no longer take the screams he tracked his Brother to a small corner of Heaven where he found him curled up under a tree.

And he was crying.

Castiel had run away from the sight of his Brother in such pain, and he had hated himself for intruding on the Angels privacy…but it did not stop him returning time and time again to the spot, always alone and never when Gabriel was around. It had been a spot of peace for him in a troubled world and when Gabriel fell from Heaven completely, Castiel had curled up under the same tree and sobbed till he had no more tears to shed. It was to that spot that he headed now, but this time there was a surprise waiting for him when he arrived.

At first he did not see the Archangel as he was too focused on sealing the barrier behind him as he came into the space, and at first Gabriel was far too shocked to speak.

“Castiel?!” Gabriel asked and the poor Angel leapt at the sound of his Brothers voice, spinning around to stare in shock at the Archangel sitting under the tree.

“Gabriel?! I am so sorry, forgive me I didn’t…I didn’t think you’d be here…I’m sorry I’ll leave…” Cas said, turning to leave quickly again but Gabriel appeared in front of him with a look of concern on his face.

“Cas, shut up for a minute!” Gabriel said and Cas’ mouth snapped closed, the Angel looking anywhere but at his older Brother, too ashamed to meet his gaze. “Right, now calm down and tell me what’s wrong?” The Archangel demanded but Castiel tried to pull away from him, shaking his head.

“Nothing is wrong, I didn’t mean to disturb you…Please just let me go…” Cas babbled, trying to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall since he left the Bunker. Gabriel saw the pain in his Brothers eyes and guided him back towards the tree, forcing him to sit down and taking the space beside him. For an added measure he warded the space so his wayward little Brother couldn’t disappear on him before lifting the Angels chin so Cas would look at him.

“Tell me what happened, Baby Bird…” Gabriel said with a small smile as Castiel blushed at the old nickname, his Brother always called him that when they were younger. “I thought you were with the Winche…” Gabriel stopped and his expression hardened “What did that Ape do?!” The Angel demanded.

“No, nothing Gabriel he didn’t do anything it was me, all me I…I flas…” Castiel’s voice drifted off and Gabriel thought he had caught what the man said but he couldn’t believe it. A grin spread over his face as he looked over his blushing little Brother, taking in for the first time the set of his wings and the ruffling of his feathers before giving the Angels shoulder a gentle push.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear that right…You fla…flashed…your…” Gabriel prompted with barely contained glee as Castiel bit his lip and finally muttered…

“…wings…”

Gabriel lost all control as he leapt up and whooped, dancing around the tree and singing tauntingly at his Brother who had sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. The Archangel was not having any of it and yanked the younger Angel to his feet, pulling him around in a circle as he sang.

“Cassie’s got a crush! Cassie’s got a crush! Cassie likes Humans!” Gabriel sung and Castiel growled at him, pushing his idiot Brother away but that did nothing to dampen the Archangels spirits. “And not just any Human…The Brat Winchester! Ohhh this is just too damn good!” Gabriel whooped with glee and Castiel had to shout to be heard by him.

“It makes no difference Gabriel, I am not pursuing him!” Gabriel stopped him his tracks with a horrified look.

“Why in Fathers name not?!” Gabriel snapped as he watched Castiel slump down to sit with his back against the tree trunk, staring at his feet with a look of defeat.

“There are many reasons. He is my friend, to pursue him and fail would mean the end of that friendship and subsequently the end of my friendship with Sam. I will not risk what I have with them now on a doomed mission for more. Also, and this is very important in Human culture, Dean is straight and therefore not interested in me or my vessel. This has all been some terrible mistake and I just thank Father he does not know what it was he saw, that makes it much easier to lie to him and never have to speak of it again. I only came here so I could calm down and regroup for awhile but since I will be unable to find any peace I would appreciate if you would just let me go!” Castiel snapped at Gabriel and the Archangel took a moment to take in the whole bitch fit before crossing his arms over his chest.

“No.” Gabriel stated before walking away and leaving the stunned Angel staring after him from the base of the tree. The Archangel made his way towards the little duck pond that was only a short walk from where he had been sitting and Mojo’d a loaf of bread into existence. He sat beside the pond and began tearing chunks off to throw for the ducks, smiling as they chased after the food and quaked at one another - Gabriel had some funny pass times, but he had always found this activity to be soothing. After a few minutes had passed, Castiel appeared at his side with a resigned sigh and an apology that never reached his lips.

“Don’t apologise now, I understand. You are hurting and you needed to get it off your chest but now its my turn to speak. Sit.” Gabriel ordered in a voice that held so little of the Trickster and so much of the Commander he used to be - enough that Castiel obeyed without questioning and took his seat beside the Archangel who handed him a few slices of bread. “Break up the bread and throw it into the water for them, they’ll do the rest.” Gabriel said and Castiel was confused by the order but again he obeyed, waiting for the scolding that was sure to come.

But it never did.

After several minutes of silently feeding the ducks scraps from the loaf Gabriel spoke again in a clipped voice.

“Ducks are easy to please, they don’t ask for anything just for someone to drop them a few scraps every once in a while and they will keep coming back when they are called. They always come when they are called with their feathers ruffled, hoping for another scrap of bread. Are you duck, Castiel?” Gabriel asked and Cas huffed, his feathers ruffling indignantly”

“No!” Cas snapped with a glare at his Brother who turned to meet his gaze with an equally fierce look.

“You sure? Because you seem so content with the scraps that Human throws your way. It is enough for you to flap around after him in the hopes he’ll give you just one more bit…” Gabriel spoke with a venom that Castiel had never heard before but he was too angry to take it all to heart.

“This conversation is irrelevant, Dean is straight…” Cas scowled as Gabriel rolled his eyes at his stupid and stubborn little Brother.

“Yeah, and this is a steak!” Gabe said holding up his loaf, sighing when Castiel looked at him with confusion. “He is the one dropping the scraps Castiel, they would not be there if he was a steak. Trust me, boys a loaf!” Gabriel finished, straining the metaphor as far as it would go. Castiel sat staring at the water for a long time and Gabriel thought the Angel had checked out until he spoke again.

“If Dean is a loaf then I changed my mind…” Castiel said and this time it was Gabriel’s turn to stare in confusion as his little Brother started to smile again. “I am a duck…” He finished as he threw the last scrap of bread into the water, watching with a playful look in his eye as the duck pounced on the bread and gobbled it down greedily. Gabriel barked out a laugh and clapped Castiel on the back.

“Quack Quack, Cas!” Gabe said with a laugh as the younger Angel began laughing along with him, the two lounging back and watching the ducks enjoying the sunshine.

 

\----------

 

Dean was sitting on Castiel’s bed again and staring at the door with a bottle of jack in one hand and his phone in the other. It had been weeks since he had last seen Castiel - standing with his wings arched above his head in front of that stupid car of his - and he had not heard a word from him since then. It was like the Angel had simple dropped off the damn map and there was not a sign of him anywhere, Dean had burned through every contact he had and even consulted a damn Witch in order to track him down but it did no good.

Castiel was hiding from him and Dean was determined to find out why.

 

\----------

 

Dean had finished setting up and he lit the bowl on fire, torching the ingredients and calling out to the ceiling.

“Gabriel! I need you down here ASAP…” Dean said and when there was no answer he tutted and rattled the bowl of candy he had sitting beside him on the table, whistling. “Here boy…it’s the good stuff, no black liquorish…” When the Angel still didn’t appear Dean put his head in his hands and spoke gently to himself. “Gabriel please, its about Castiel…”

“What happened?! Is he alright?!” Gabriel appeared in front of the worried Hunter with a frantic look on his face which startled Dean at first as he had never seen the Angel looking so caring before.

“Hell if I know I haven’t seen him for weeks!” Dean snapped, jumping up to face off the Archangel who’s face fell.

“Weeks?! What the hell, he was supposed to…What happened last time you saw him?” Gabriel asked with a curious look on his face. Dean had dreaded this bit but he knew before getting into this that there would be questions, so he took a deep breath and told the Angel everything. When he was done he waited for the Archangel to respond - what he did not expect was for Gabriel to start laughing.

“He was singing to you!” Gabriel howled with laughter and clutched at his sides as the Hunter scowled.

“No he wasn’t, he was just cleaning his car and singing…” Dean shouted over the top of the laughing Angel who was now bent double and gasping for air. “Gabriel! You’re not helping!” Dean yelled at the idiot Archangel who finally managed to snap his fingers and suddenly Balthazar was standing beside Dean with a glass of wine in his hand, looking completely confused and a little annoyed. The Angel opened his mouth to speak but every time he tried the Archangel snorted and laughed harder, until finally Balthazar turned his attention to Dean.

“Care to fill me in, Winchester?” Balthazar asked as he took a seat at the table, sipping at his wine absentmindedly and snapping another glass up for the Human in front of him. Dean took the glass but didn’t drink, turning it in his hand distractedly.

“I don’t know what he thinks is funny, I called him to see if he knew where Cas was…guys been missing for weeks now, wont answer his phone and no one has seen him. I told him about it and now he is laughing! You haven’t seen him have you?” Dean asked and it came out so much like a plea that Balthazar couldn’t help but pity the human just a little.

“Do you think that its possible he is just ignoring you, that maybe he has finally come to his senses and left your ass behind?” Balthazar asked taking another drink from his wine.

“He isn’t answering my prayers…” Dean said shortly and the Angel spat his wine out all over Dean while down on the floor Gabriel continued to roll around with tears streaming down his face. Balthazar stared down it has Brother in shock.

“I fail to see how this is funny, Gabriel…Castiel has many enemies and any one of them could have hurt him. You know he would always be compelled to answer the prayers of Dean, and if he is not coming…” Balthazar snapped at his laughing Brother as Gabriel managed to pull himself up onto a chair and snag Deans glass from his hand, downing it in one go before eyeing Balthazar knowingly.

“Castiel was singing to him…” Gabriel said and a smirk slowly grew on Balthazar’s face as he turned to face Dean, eyeing him carefully.

“Congratulations, Dean. You don’t deserve him. I hope you’ll be very happy.” The Angel said as he raised his glass to the very confused Hunter.

“He wasn’t singing -to- me, he was just singing while he was working that damn car of his like he always does!” Dean snapped and Gabriel quirked his eyebrow at him, sharing a secret look with his Brother.

“So fixing his car…where’d he learn how to do that, Dean?” Gabe asked with a smirk and Dean shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his hands.

“I may have showed him a few things…He liked learning, was really interested…” Dean mumbled to himself and the two Angels chuckled at him. “He wasn’t singing to me!”

“What happened when he caught you watching him…” Balthazar asked, cutting over the embarrassed Hunter who glared and huffed a little before answering him.

“His wings were out and I couldn’t stop staring I mean they were huge and so gorgeous and…” Dean babbled until he noticed the pair looking uncomfortable. “What…” He asked and Gabriel cringed as he said.

“How’d you like it if I told you Sammy’s dick was nine inches long…” Gabriel asked and Dean choked on his words as he spluttered and coughed.

“Why the hell would you say something like that…” Dean yelled before releasing what they were getting at… “Oh my God, he was horny for me wasn’t he?” The Hunter asked with his eyes squeezed shut so he didn’t see the incredulous look on the Angel’s faces.

“One last question Dean…what exactly was he singing while he was doing the thing you guys had so much fun doing together?” Gabriel asked and Dean suddenly got very interested in his hands again, muttering something under his breath, coughing to cover it quickly.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that Deano.” Gabriel coaxed him and Dean mumbled only a little louder.

“I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing…” Dean mumbled as the two Angels smirked. “And ‘Feel Like Makin’ Love’ the time before that…and then that time in the shower.” The pair burst out laughing at that one and Dean flushed bright red. “It was just once! Oh screw you guys!” Dean crossed his arms over his chest with a pout and Balthazar snapped him up another drink, smiling as the Hunter downed the glass and held it out for more. After a few more downed drinks Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

“Would you like to know why our baby Brother was singing, or do you just wanna keep denying there is anything going on?” Gabriel asked with a smirk that made Dean gulp nervously and nod his head shakily. He had to know…It was the only way to get Cas back.

As the Angels took turns explaining the ‘ins and outs’ of Angel Mating Deans face got steadily redder and redder as he realised that all this singing and dancing had been Cas’ unconscious attempt at attracting him, poor Angel didn’t even realise he was doing it.

“You see, Cassie hasn’t ever had this kind of thing before…Gabriel and I were starting to think it would never come so this is a relief.” Balthazar said before looking Dean up and down with a slight frown. “Well…kind of a relief, I can’t say much for his tastes.” The Angel took a drink from his glass only to choke on it when Gabe thumped him on the arm.

“Hey! Don’t mind this sourpuss, Deano, he is just jealous that Cassie never tried it on with him…Father knows you tried it with him often enough.” Gabriel joked with a now red faced Balthazar, both Angels completely missing the scowl that crossed Deans face as he eyed the posh Angel warily. Balthazar liked Cas?

“He never complained about it, I could have had him if I tried harder…He would never have said no…” Balthazar snapped with a glare at the grinning Archangel.

“You wish! Cassie was never interested in you, he didn’t complain cause he didn’t even notice you were doing it…They are kinda easy to miss, ain’t they?” Gabriel smirked as he motioned to the space behind Balthazar and Dean snorted into his drink as he realised the Archangel had just made a small wing joke and apparently Balthazar was sensitive.

“They really that small? Cause Castiel’s were at least twenty across in each direction…and I’m gonna go ahead and assume when he is not riding the meat suit he is a hella lot bigger than that?” Dean smirked widely as the British asshole scowled, but it was Gabriel’s reaction that made him curious - The Archangel choke on his drink and coughed it all over the place with wide eyed shock.

“Twenty…Wow! Guess Cassie really does take after me, huh? You’d have had no chance, Balth! And as for bigger…In Angel sizes that translates into ‘HOLY FUCK!’, he’d have been rolling in it if he’d ever chosen to show it off…no wonder he slouches.” Gabriel finished ranting with a thoughtful look but Balthazar was suddenly on his feet, pulling a mobile from his pocket.

“I think I’ll give dear Cassie a call and see if he wishes to meet for a drink, no doubt all of this nasty business has made him feel awful…he could use a little cheering up, wouldn’t you say?” The snooty Bastard said but he barely had time to dial the number before he was on his back with a snarling and growling Dean Winchester pinning him down. Gabriel had dived after him as he leapt over the table at the Angel but even he with all his strength was having trouble pulling the frantic man off his Brother, which only made Gabriel grin all the more. This poor guy was in it deep and his idiot Brother didn’t even realise it.

“You see what you did there, Balthazar? You should know better than to step onto another’s territory like that…I’d submit before this one puts a knife in your gut!” Gabriel yelled over the top of Deans growling and held on for dear life while Balthazar pouted but finally rolled his head back to bare his neck to the Winchester, gritting his teeth at the indignity of it all. Dean quietened instantly but he remained on edge, every muscle in his body tense and his hands clenched into fists. He finally relented and allowed Gabriel to pull him back, watching carefully as Balthazar rushed to his feet and glared right back at him.

“I hope you know what you have Winchester…you better appreciate it.” The Angel warned, disappearing before Dean could pounce on him again and finish the job this time around. Gabriel let go of Dean finally and backed off slowly, giving the man as much space as he could and watching as the reality of what he had just done sank into his mind. He walked over to the table and poured himself another drink, no longer shaking but instead steady and determined.

“So…say I was an Angel, and I wanted to accept his offer…” Dean asked, staring up at the grinning Archangel with a smile on his face. “What would I have to do…”

 

\----------

 

Dean had driven and driven until he found the perfect spot and parked the car under a tree, out in the middle of nowhere and far enough from any city that for once he could see every star in the sky. He pulled the picnic basket out from the back seat and began setting up on the ground beside the car, hoping that he had remembered everything.

“Hamburgers…Beer…” Dean said, patting his pocket with a nod and a smile. “Those just in case…” He sighed and suddenly he was nervous, wondering if he could actually do this. Dean thought for awhile about what it had been like to live without the Angel for these past weeks, and his heart began to ache. He just knew he could not take the heartache any long…he had to try. He just had to pray and hope that Cas had his ears on.

“I’m alone, yeah I don’t know if I can face the night. I’m in tears and the crying that I do is for you.” Dean started singing softly, leaning against the hood of the car and staring up at the nights sky. “I want your love, lets break the walls between us, don’t make it tough - I’ll put away my pride. Enough’s enough, I’ve suffered and I’ve seen the light.”

Dean looked up as he heard the whoosh of wings signalling Castiel’s arrival, the Hunter smiling as he took in the dishevelled looking Angel and his puffed up ruffled wings.

“You’re my Angel, come and save me tonight. You’re my Angel, come and make it alright. Come and save me tonight” Dean sang and watched with hidden glee as the Angel arched his wings high over his head, a soft growl escaping his lips as Dean pushed back onto the hood of the car and leant back, putting his body on display.

“You’re the reason I live, you’re the reason I die, you’re the reason I give when I break down and cry, don’t need no reason why, baby you’re my Angel…come and save me tonight.” Dean finished softly, winking at the Castiel and spreading his legs out slowly.

“So…you gonna stand there staring all night?” Dean asked and Castiel finally snapped, charging forward and pinning the giggling Hunter to the hood with a growl.

“Be still!” Cas snapped at the squirming man below him as he tipped Deans head back and began to lick and nip at the skin he found there, sniffing slightly at his skin and finding an unpleasant scent on the mans skin. Cas growled a little harsher and gripped Dean tightly by the hair, looking him in the eye.

“Who has touched you?” Cas snapped and Dean had the nerve to smirk a little, licking his lip, nervously excited by the fierce look in the Angels eyes.

“Balthazar…-and- Gabriel. They came to visit earlier, told me some very interesting things…its true by the way Balthazar does have small wings.” Dean said with a smirk, noticing how he had hit a nerve with Cas as the Angel tightened his grip and flipped Dean over, pinning him face down against the car. Cas leant over Dean and put his lips to the Hunters ear, nipping at the lobe harshly.

“You saw his wings?!” Castiel snarled in Deans ear, making the man whimper and bare his neck so the Angel could bite at the skin and mark it how he wanted.

“No…I didn’t see them. Gabriel told me that you were never interested in Balth cause he had tiny wings, and I told them you had…” Dean trailed off with a gulp as he felt the Angel smile against his skin, the bites turning to kisses as he relaxed his grip on the man ever so slightly.

“You told them what, Dean? Did you tell them how you stared at me?” Castiel asked sweetly, chuckling as the man shivered in his grip and squirmed to get closer. “What did you tell them…” Dean bit his lip and a blush spread over his face as he spoke.

“I told them you were huge, and I bet you were much bigger in your true form…and I attacked Balthazar when he tried to call you…he wanted you for himself but he can’t have you, you are mine!” Dean raised his voice and began to struggle, wanting to push back against the Angel as he thought about the other taking his Mate away. Castiel stared down at the struggling man with awe, the smile on his face turning to a smirk when he placed a hand on the mans hip to still him and pressed himself up against Deans ass to allow the Hunter to feel the growing bulge in his pants, making him gasp and buck back against him.

“I am yours, Dean? This what you want…you want to be mine? I can make you mine right here and now, take you over the hood of this car out here in the open for all the world, Heaven and Hell to see.” Castiel said as he towered over the man, before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “And they -will- see you Dean…they will see and hear you as I take you, and when its over you will be mine and mine alone. You will never have another. Do you understand me, Dean? Is this what you want?” Castiel asked seriously and Dean knew he was giving the Hunter a way out, but he knew that he wanted this more than anything and he hadn’t gotten all dolled up for nothing. Dean placed both hands against the sleek black hood and staggered his legs apart more, jutting his ass out against the Angels crotch and smirking as he heard the Angel gasp, giving his ass a little shake.

“Like what you see, Angel?” Dean giggled and gasped as he felt strong hands grip his hips and tear his pants down, only far enough to expose his ass. Castiel had taken his time to admire the curve of the Hunters backside and he pinched the skin lightly, making Dean squeak and jump…The Castiel noticed the glisten from the skin close to the Hunters hole, the skin there looked almost ‘wet’. Castiel tilted his head in confusion and stroked his fingers down, prodding gently between the mans cheeks and finding that all around the area was slick and his hole was already opened and ready for him. The Angel growled loudly again and grabbed Deans hair, pulling the man up against him.

“Has someone else been at you, Dean? You are already wet…I want to know who else you’ve had tonight!” Castiel growled in the whining and whimpering Hunters ear but the man just shook his head best he could and groaned loudly as the Angel slapped his ass.

“No one! There was no one, I opened myself up for you before I got here! I wanted to be ready for you, Angel…” Dean moaned as Cas’ finger found his hole and plunged inside, wasting no time in fucking him roughly on the digit. The Hunter gasped as Cas found his spot and rubbed over it ruthlessly, adding a second finger and forcing it deeper with every thrust. Cas guided the moaning man back down against the hood, covering over his back with his own body and keeping up the rough prep work that had Dean moaning so prettily and trying to fuck himself back on Cas’ hand.

“You are so perfect, Dean. My perfect mate…” Cas whispered in Deans ear before pulling his fingers out and making quick work of his belt and zip, pulling his own cock out and stroking it till it was coated in his pre-cum. He moved up behind the shaking man again and pushed the head of his cock against the mans hole without pushing inside, stilling to let them man feel him. “You ready for me, Dean?” Cas asked and Dean whined loudly, pushing his ass back against Cas’ cock and moaning loudly when the head pushed past his rim. Cas pinned both of Deans wrists down on either side of his body and thrust forward, burying his cock inside the mans tight hole in one thrust and filling Dean up so completely that the Hunter lost all his breath. Dean had never felt so full in all his life and even his fingers had not reached the places inside himself that Cas was hitting with every powerful thrust, knocking the wind from the Hunter every time and leaving him scrambling for purchase as the Angel gripped his hips and used him roughly. Castiel slid his hands from Deans hips, up the mans sides and grabbed two handfuls of his shirt, ripping it clean in two and letting it fall from his body as the Hunter whined loudly and shivered when the Angel ran his fingers over the exposed skin. Through the haze and the feeling of Cas’ nails tearing down his back as he pounded into his ass, Dean could make out the Angels rhythm faltering and his cock getting all the harder as he grunted and bit at the skin on the back of his neck, signalling to the man that he was two seconds away from blowing his load and Dean turned to look over his shoulder at the feral Angel behind him.

“Wait, Cas please, I wanna be able to see you…I wanna see you when you fill me up, please…” Dean begged and the smirk that crossed the Angels face was almost sinful as he pulled his cock from Dean, leaving the Hunter empty and frantically pushing back onto nothing. Castiel flipped the Hunter onto his back and stood back to admire the flush of his skin and the rise and fall of his chest as he panted, eyeing the Angel with begging eyes.

“You look so good like this Dean, desperate and spread out for me, you want me to fuck you…” Castiel asked with a grin when the Hunter whined loudly, stroking his cock slowly for the horny man to see. “You want this back, Baby?” Dean nodded frantically and spread his legs.

“Oh please Cas, don’t leave me empty anymore I need you inside, was so close…don’t wanna cum alone wanna cum on your cock please Angel. Please fuck me, please…” Dean begged and Castiel covered over the man again, lining up and plunging back inside his tight heat with a groan.

“You are so tight Dean, such a perfect tight ass. So lucky its all mine now, right Dean?” Castiel stared down at the beautiful man and smiled when he reached up and pulled him down into a kiss, letting Cas dominate his mouth with his tongue. It was as good a submission as any, and the Angel promised himself in future he would find out just what else Deans mouth was good at doing. He shifted his hips and reached between them to grip Deans aching cock, stroking it in time with his harsh thrusts.

“Are you going cum with me, just like you wanted? Do I even need my hand or is my cock enough for you?” Castiel asked as Dean moaned louder again, arching back and clinging to his shoulders as he twitched and came all over Cas’ hand and abs, too far gone in his own blissful orgasm to hear Cas’ voice.

For a few moments Dean thought he had gone deaf, but a noise began to rise in his ears starting as a whine then moving to an all out static hum and when he opened his eyes he saw Castiel above him, his mouth hanging open and his eyes glowing white with Heavenly Grace. The Hunter could feel the Angel’s seed pumping inside him, it was hot and filled him up deep inside till his belly warmed, but it didn’t feel gross like Dean expected…He felt complete. As he stared up at his Angel he saw the wide spread of his wings fanning out on either side, filling the night sky and covering them both in a shadow that made Dean shiver. All that power right now and he didn’t feel scared - He knew Castiel would never hurt him.

As the noise began to ease off and the light softened from Cas’ eyes, Dean eased the Angel down to lie on top of him, wrapping his arms around the panting man and kissing the top of his head. The pair lay there on the hood of his car coming down from the best orgasm Dean had ever had, and even now he could still feel that warmth in his midsection, absentmindedly rubbing a hand over his belly as he stroked the Angels hair. When Castiel’s breathing had eased off the Hunter brought him up and began to kiss him, allowing the Angel to lead them all and drift them off down his neck and over his chest, leaving a little mark on ever few feet of skin. Dean sighed happily as he let Castiel work, smiling up at the sky. Everything was going to be alright now - he had his Angel right here beside him and nothing was going to change that - and with that thought in his head Dean’s eyes slipped closed.

“I should inform Heaven of my union…” Castiel spoke in the distance, but his grip on Deans hips and the pressure of his lips and teeth on Dean’s skin told the Hunter that his Angel wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon…that and the glorious nine inches of never-tiring Angel cock that was pressed against his thigh. Dean snorted and chuckled in his half doze, opening his eyes to smile down at the Angel.

“Heaven can wait…”

 

\----------

 

“You know something I was just wondering…Why was Castiel singing in the shower?” Balthazar asked from his spot under the tree and his Brother looked up from his duck feeding with a questioning expression on his face. “Well I thought he only sung when he was thinking of Dean so why would he…” The Angel drifted off and slowly both the men began to laugh, rolling around on the ground where they lay with tears in their eyes.

“Cas-ti-el…You dog!” Gabriel chuckled as he sent a pulse of Grace out and a smile crossed his face when both his annoying friend beside him and his wayward little Brother sent a pulse back.

You had to love them, they were family.

 

THE END


End file.
